


Every Night With You

by rainy_fangirl



Series: Carry on Countdown 2018 [27]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 16:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_fangirl/pseuds/rainy_fangirl
Summary: It’s their first Christmas, according to Simon.





	Every Night With You

"This seems excessive." Baz mutters from the couch, glancing up at Simon.

 

"It's Christmas." Simon protests from where he's standing on the countertop. "It's supposed to be excessive."

 

"Yes, but if I know you Snow, you'll fall and break your neck and then where'd we be?" Baz smirks, sipping on his coffee. 

 

"Oh fuck off, shame on me for trying to make our first Christmas special." He huffs as string of colored lights falls to the floor. 

 

"This isn't our first Christmas." Baz reminds him, stretching before picking it up and handing it to his boyfriend. 

 

"As a couple." Simon argues, but smiles as he takes the lights. "School doesn't count, even if you stayed for the holidays."

 

Baz bites his lip at the memories of too many Christmases spent at "home". "There was last year." He counters, stepping back to admire Simon's work. "It's crooked."

 

"Crowley Baz, that doesn't count." Simon straightens it, and Baz can feel his snarkiness from the other side of the kitchen. "Help me down?"

 

He nods, and puts his hands on Simon's waist (dear God, if last Christmas's Baz could see him now), as his boyfriend gingerly lowers himself onto the tile floor. "Happy first Christmas then, Snow?"

 

Simon smirks with satisfaction, hands resting on Baz's shoulders. "That's more like it."


End file.
